Sweeter Revenge
by JoJo1893
Summary: Revenge has been Jack's only goal for 10 years, though gaining back her ship and running her traitorous first mate through would be much easier if she didn't still have...stirrings for him. But she'd deal with those feelings later...after he lay dead at her feet. Barbossa had better watch his back- hell hath no fury like a pirate wench scorned! Mature elements. Barbossa/fem!jack
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Watching him sail away with her ship, the ship that she had bartered her very soul for, she knew this was it. The pistol felt so, so very heavy in her hand, and with each passing day, the single bullet called to her in her despair. Finding the rum cache gave her hope; she might just live. But as the ship of smugglers appeared on the horizon, something instinctive told her that there was danger sailing toward her; something about that ship didn't feel right; she should hide and wait for another.

Jack should have listened to that instinct.

* * *

Jacklyn Sparrow was always a fan of grand entrances, as seen in her insistence of being called "Captain", though she did not have a ship nor crew.

That being said, she would settle for no less than dignity while standing atop the mast of her sinking skiff as she drifted into Port Royal. The breeze was fresh on her skin, and she closed her eyes a moment, enjoying its gentle caress before jumping down and attempting to bail water out of her ship.

Looking up, Jack saw the grave sign that greeted her as she neared the dock and saluted to the rotting pirate bodies swaying in the breeze. _May they find rest in the oceans eternity_ , she thought solemnly. Stepping proudly onto the dock as her little ship came to a sinking halt, men gaped as she waltzed past, and with good reason. No longer the young, spry girl she used to be, Jack had womanly curves that were even more noticeable from the men's clothing she wore. Her long black tresses had yet to gray and were pulled back by a red bandana, covered by her beloved hat. Her skin, though scarred, had a smooth golden look from her years spent at sea. A cream shirt with a weathered brown coat and a wide scabbard completed the look. Jack was quite the beauty, comparable to even the younger women men sought for brides. Wandering down the dock, she finally caught sight of the ship she was looking for. _The Interceptor_ was a sight to behold, bedecked with the navy colors and shining with fresh paint. She hated it, but it would have to do until she could regain _The Pearl_ again.

"Miss, you can't be up there, this dock is closed to civilians".

A pair of guards had appeared at the end of the gangplank, looking a touch nervous at having to address such a pretty woman.

Whirling about from her place at the helm, Jack ran a loving hand down the rail. "Oh...sorry. I didn't know. It's just such a pretty boat. Ship." she corrected.

"Yes, but you aren't allowed," the shorter one said.

Narrowing her eyes, she changed the subject. "There must be some big to-do up at the fort, so the question remains; what are you two doing down here, pestering civilians such as myself?"

"Captain Norrington is being promoted to Commodore today, and someone needs to remain to guard the ship. He will use it to hunt down the last dredges of pirate scum in the Spanish Main." the taller one proclaimed proudly.

Jacklyn snorted. "Well, by my account, this ship is nothing compared to the _Dauntless_ ," she said, pointing across the bay at the much larger ship.

"Well...that is true, but no ship can match _The Interceptor._ "

Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in. "I've heard of one, said to be nigh uncatchable. _The Black Pearl_ ".

The pair looked at her in disbelief, and she felt a bit miffed. What was the point of being captain of the most fearsome ship in the Spanish Main- nay, the world- if no one believed it existed?

"We meant a real ship"

" _The Black Pearl_ is a real ship" she retorted sharply, her pride slightly wounded. "I've seen it with my own two eyes". She widened her gaze and stared at them intently.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"No, it's not"

"Yes, it is!"

"How would you know?"

"I just do!"

Tiring of bickering, Jack wandered back to the helm, running a hand along the smooth planes of the wheel. She could taste the open sea once more. Her eyes flashed open. Revenge was close; she could taste it. Something in her bones told her patience. The end was dawning near. Jack was interrupted from her dark thoughts by another shout.

"Hey! We told you that you can't be up there! No civilians allowed!"

She flashed an apologetic grin. "I know, I know. It's just such a pretty boat- I mean ship".

The pair looked at her for a moment. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Smith." She answered.

"And what's your business in Port Royal, Ms. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!"

"None? Very well." She lifted a hand and waved it about airly. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and raid, pillage, plunder and pirate to my black hearts' content."

"Pirating?" He asked incredulously. "A pretty wench like you? I said no lies." He was nudged by the other guard. "I think she may be telling the truth."

He was nudged by the other guard. "I think she may be telling the truth."

"She's not telling the truth."

"I said she may be."

"If she were telling the truth she wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she were to tell you." She noted, leaving the two men stunned as they exchange a glance.

* * *

"And then, they made me their queen-"

Jack's story was interrupted by a loud splash. She and the guards rushed to the edge of the ship just in time to see a young woman sinking into the sea. Jack looked at the guards expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to save her?"

"I can't swim," Mullroy said hesitantly. Murtogg looked away with a decidedly guilty face.

Jack sighed. "Men. Can't expect anything these days." She quickly doffed her effects, shoving them at one of the guards. "Don't lose these," she said. And with a graceful leap, she dove into the water.

Finding herself immersed in the calm, clear depths, Jack quickly began swimming to the sinking figure. Upon reaching her, she quickly decided the dress had to go and promptly sliced it off. Instantly lighter, Jack began pushing for the surface, towing the unconscious girl along.

Breaking the surface with a gasp, she quickly hauled the woman onto the dock where Murtogg and Mullroy were waiting.

"Not breathing," Mullroy said in a panic.

"Move."

Pulling out her knife once more, Jack quickly sliced off the restricting corset laced tightly around the girl's body. With a gasp, her lungs heaved water and she began coughing heavily.

Mullroy looked impressed. "I would have never thought of that."

Jack gave him a glance. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Jack looked back at the still sputtering woman and caught sight of a golden glint that made her blood run cold. It was a round medallion on a chain, with a grinning skull. Jack gingerly reached out and touched it. "Where did you get this?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Before the girl could respond, a commanding voice rang out, and Jack felt the telltale sting of a sword held to her neck. "On your feet."

Slowly, she stood up and was met face to face with the newly appointed Commodore, surrounded by a squadron of soldiers.

"Elizabeth!" A new voice cried out. A man with a large, powdery wig pushed through the crowd of soldiers. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, father." The girl- Elizabeth, answered. Turning, Elizabeth put a hand on her hips and looked disapprovingly at the sword held to Jack's neck. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Reluctantly, the Commodore sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

Jack felt slightly smug. _Finally_ , she thought. _It's about time someone recognized-_

Her moment of triumph was cut short as her sleeve was roughly pushed up. Norrington held tightly to her wrist, revealing the 'P' branded onto her skin. "Just as I suspected. Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" he all but sneered. Before she could blink, an entire squadron of guns was trained on her. "Keep your guns on her men. Gillette, fetch the irons."

As the lackey hurried off to complete the order, Norrington caught sight of a blue tattoo; a sparrow flying over water. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, is it? And to think, all this time, I thought you were a man."

Jack curled her lip a bit. "Captain, if you please."

Norrington looked about in mock surprise. "You call yourself Captain, yet I see no ship."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"She said she'd come to commandeer one!" Murtogg piped up. "These are hers, sir," he added. Norrington accepted her effects with barely concealed disgust. "Let's see...an outdated pistol, with no additional shot nor powder...a compass that doesn't point north…"

Jack was really starting to dislike this man.

Norrington pulled out her cutlass. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah," She said, giving him a sly look. "but you have heard of me." Now it was the Commodores turn to curl his lip. "Enough. Gillette, the irons if you please."

As the manacles were secured around her wrists, Elizabeth interrupted. "Commodore, I really must protest. This woman did save my life."

Norrington's face hardened slightly. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a woman from a lifetime of wickedness."

With a click, the shackles were locked in place. _Finally_ , Jack thought. Quick as a flash, she slung the chain over Elizabeth's head and neck, pulling the younger woman tight against her. "Commodore, as much as I've enjoyed our stimulating conversation, I do believe it's time I was leaving. My effects, if you please."

The Commodore hesitated, and Jack tightened the chain with unexpected ferocity. "Commodore!"

Norrington silently handed Jack's effects to Elizabeth. Jack turned Elizabeth around. "So sorry about all this dear, but would you be so kind..?"

"It's Miss Swan." Elizabeth hissed sullenly.

"Ah! Don't forget my hat!"

Elizabeth started at Jack for a moment. "You're despicable." Jack just grinned impishly. "Pirate, love. I saved your life, you save mine. Now we're square."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack whirled her about so she was facing Norrington, with the pistol held to her head. The shot was not meant for her, and she was loath to waste it. "Gentlemen, M'lady... this is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught _Captain_... Jack Sparrow!" and with that, Jack shoved Elizabeth toward the Commodore and grabbed a nearby rope. Before anyone could react, Jack was swinging wildly about in the air as Norrington gave the order to fire. She ducked out of the way and sprinted into town.

* * *

Deep in town, Jack heard the marching of boots on flagstones and quickly ducked into the nearest door she could find. She breathed out a sigh of relief as the footsteps passed. She was safe, for now. Turning, the first thing Jack noticed was the shop was stock full of hanging cutlasses, beautiful creations. Her jaw dropped a bit as she walked over to the rack and picked up the shiniest one. Giving it an experimental swing, she found the balance was exquisite; better than anything she had ever fought with. The handle was wrapped with a gold hand guard, and the blade had a slight curve to it.

She had to have it.

Feeling only slight remorse as she traded her old one out, Jack started as a loud snore came from the corner of the smithery. She froze, before slowly turning. There, drunk asleep in a chair, was the apparent owner of the shop. With a smirk, she poked him soundly in the arm and was very satisfied when he didn't stir. Now, to take care of her shackles…

* * *

Several minutes later found Jack free, rubbing her wrists. As she headed for the door, however, she heard footsteps from the back and without a second thought, she dove for cover. A man walked in, quite handsome...and quite familiar.

About to make a break for the door, Jack realized that she forgot something very crucial. _My hat!_

There it was, sitting next to the anvil she had used to free herself, which also happened to be where the man was now standing. Dammit. This was not going to be as smooth as she had hoped.

Stepping out of the shadows, she silently drew her sword, and as the man reached for her hat, she smacked him with the flat of her blade.

He looked up with a start. "That's my hat love," she said.

He frowned. "That's my sword."

Oh. Bugger.

"Fair point, but seeing as you are an upstanding citizen and I am not, you will let me have my hat and I will continue on my merry way, savvy?"

His eyes lit up with realization. "You're the one they're hunting, aren't you? But I thought they were looking for Jack Sparrow...Oh! You are Jack Sparrow!"

She smirked proudly. "The one and only."

"But...you're a woman."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well, I don't know...it just seemed unquestionable that you were a man."

Jack was not very happy. She just wanted to get her hat and leave, but something about this annoying boy was familiar…

"You look vaguely familiar," she said. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Of course you have. Must have mistaken you for someone else." She grabbed her hat in one swift move. "Now, if you're done insulting the fact that I am a woman, I will take my leave."

Quicker than she would have expected, he had his sword out and pointed at her in an all-too-familiar threatening manner.

Jack scoffed. "You really think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

She feigned a wounded look. "Only a little."

The boy swung at her and they briefly exchanged blows, before Jack took a step back.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form...but how's your footwork, eh? I step here…" Jack crossed her foot, moving in a circle. "Very good!" she praised when he responded in kind. They once again exchanged blows, before Jack had her back to the door. "Nicely done, but I do need to be on my way. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

As she turned to reach for the door, a soft _whoosh_ made her flinch just in time to avoid a sword that flew by her ear and buried itself soundly in the wood, effectively locking her in.

Well, that was unexpected.

Jack whirled around, very angry that he had thwarted her escape. "Neat little trick you've got there, but once again you are between me and my way out...and now you are without a weapon."

Without missing a beat, he simply picked up another sword. Her old one, in fact.

Jack cursed as he swung at her, and she responded with an equally vicious blow.

Somehow they ended up on a moving conveyor belt, though if you asked Jack how she wouldn't be able to say. Dodging swords as they moved past, she yelled: "Who makes all of these?!"

"I do! And I practice with them at least three hours every day!" snorted. "You need to find yourself a girl, love."

Jack snorted. "You need to find yourself a girl, love."

His eyes hardened, and Jack knew she had found a...touchy subject. She grinned. "Or, maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've found one, but can't get to her?"

"No." he hissed, as he parried her strike. "The reason I practice three hours every day is so when I find a pirate, I can kill it!" And with that, he attacked her with renewed ferocity.

As they fought their way around the shop and neared the bellows, Jack used her weight to spray hot coals and sparks into the boy's face. As he recoiled, Jack whipped out her pistol.

He looked up in disbelief. "You cheated!"

She shrugged. "Pirate, love."

Now, however, she had another problem. The boy stood between her and the door.

"Move." she commanded, gesturing with the pistol.

He started back at her resolutely, crossing his arms. "No."

Jack's temper began to get the better of her. "This shot is not meant for you, and I will be very, very angry if you make me waste it."

The boy looked into her eyes and shivered at the unexpected change he saw there. Gone was the strange woman who had praised his swordsmanship and bantered almost playfully with him. In her place stood a crazed pirate, and he was stunned by the amount of pain and brokenness he saw in her eyes. Someone had hurt her very badly, and he felt a brief stab of pity.

Then she cocked her pistol.

But before Jack could say more, a sharp pain on the back of her head caused her vision to go black.

* * *

When Jack finally came to, she found chaos had unleashed itself around her. Stuck in what was obviously a jail cell, she could only listen to the helpless screams coming from the town below, and cannon fire exploding against buildings. Speaking of which…

"I know those guns!"

Jack rushed to the window and grinned wickedly at the sight which greeted her. There, looking positively ghostly in the moonlight, was a ship. Her ship.

"It's _The Black Pearl_." she breathed, clutching the bars like her life depended on it.

From across the jail, a voice shaking with fear answered her. " _The Pearl_? I've 'eard stories about 'er...she's been preyin' upon ships and settlements for nigh ten years...I 'eard she never leaves any survivors…"

Jack turned, the wicked grin still etched upon her face. "No survivors hmm? Then where do the stories come from?"

The man recoiled in fear.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the jail, and a stream of prisoners rushed past her cell. She was still locked in, though she pounded the bars for all she was worth.

"My sympathies, ma'am. You 'avent an ounce of luck." the remaining prisoner said, before disappearing into the night.

Jack let out a frustrated screech, before sinking back against the wall of her cell. So close. Her Pearl…right outside the window. She'd been searching a long time, following every vague lead she could, and now it had landed right in her lap and she was locked up.

Jack really needed some rum.

As she was contemplating her current predicament, footsteps pounded in the stairwell.

"What?! This ain't the armory!"

Jack would know that voice anywhere.

She slowly sat up.

"Well, looky what we have 'ere. A little Sparrow, trapped in a cage." Koehler drawled cruelly. Twigg stood next to him, sword drawn.

As they neared her cell, Jack resolutely stood her ground and glared.

"Last time I saw you, you was standin' on a God-forsaken island, shrinkin' inta the distance. I'd 'eard you'd got off, but I didn't believe it." Twigg sneered.

"Maybe she sprouted little wings and flew away?"

Both the pirates laughed heartily at that. "Well, it seems 'er fortunes 'aven't improved much."

Jack had had enough. She stepped right up to the bars and allowed the anger to rush through her veins.

"Worry about your own fortunes, mates," she said darkly. "The lowest circles of Hell are reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

At this, Koehler's hand snapped forward and wrapped around her throat, hard enough to bruise. She panicked, unable to stop the flood of memories as she clawed at his skin.

 _Hot breath on her neck_

 _Hands tearing at her clothes_

 _Pain_

She was pulled from the dark corner of her mind as she realized that...Koehler had no skin. Where the moonlight shone on his arm was pure bone, with rotting rags hanging in an invisible breeze. Interesting.

"So the stories are true...you really are cursed." She said softly.

Koehler leaned in. "You know nothing of hell."

* * *

The night passed slowly for Jack. She watched as her Pearl sailed away, and the town grew quiet. Her thoughts echoed around her head, and she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

 _"Do we have an accord?"_

 _Jack hesitated, but she didn't have a choice. She had to get off this island, and if she didn't accept they would probably just shoot her anyway. Hesitantly, she stuck out her hand and the man grabbed it tightly, giving it a firm shake._

 _"Men, escort this fine lady to our ship."_

 _That was the last time she set foot on land for a very, very long time._

* * *

Jack woke with a start, not remembering falling asleep.

 _That seems to happen to me more often than I'd like_ , she thought grumpily.

Pulling out one of the many hairpins she had fashioned into a lock pick, Jack decided it was high time she left Port Royal, for good. Setting to work on the door, it wasn't long until she once again heard footsteps. She quickly hid her pins and lay back on the floor nonchalantly.

To her great surprise, in stormed the boy from yesterday whom she had dueled.

Jack had decided that she had won that fight, though she had been captured. She dueled better than he did, so that made her the winner.

He walked right up to her cell. "Are you familiar with that ship? _The Black Pearl_?" he demanded.

Well, now. "For a man who goes out of his way to avoid familiarity with pirates, I'm curious as to why you're inquiring about that ship."

He ignored her. "Are you familiar with it or not?"

"I suppose I am."

"Then you know where it makes berth?"

Jack sat up. "Well, mate, surely you've heard the stories. The infamous _Black Pearl_ sails from the dreaded Isla de Muerta...an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

She only felt a little smug at the crestfallen look on his face. "The ship is real, so it must make port at a real place. Where is it?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"Fair enough. But why should I help you?"

He hesitated. "They took Miss Swann."

At this, Jack stood up excitedly. "Ah! So it is that you've found a girl!"

The boy scowled.

Jack examined her nails. "Well I'm afraid if you're intending to brave all and hasten to rescue your bonnie lass, you'll have to go about it alone. I see no profit in it for me."

The boy looked at her for a moment. "I can get you out of here."

"How? The keys have run off."

He stepped back and looked around. "I helped build these cells. Those are half-pin barrel hinges-" at this point, the boy had hefted up one of the benches along the outside of the cell. "-and with the proper leverage, they can be lifted free."

Jack was mildly impressed, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "What's your name, boy?"

"Will. Will Turner."

 _Oh._

Still, Jack didn't want to believe what she already knew to be true.

"Named after your father I suppose? Short for William?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Yes…"

Well, that settled it. "Well, Mr. Turner, I'll tell you what. I've changed me mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to _The Black Pearl_. Do we have an accord?"

Will narrowed his eyes at her, staring at the outstretched hand for a moment. "I suppose." he said, giving it a shake.

"Good! Now get me out of here."

As Will went to dislodge the cell door, Jack stopped him. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

She flashed him a devilish grin. "I get to keep the sword."

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long update wait. I'm already well on my way into the next chapter, so that one will be up soon. Read and Review please :) It keeps me going, knowing I am writing for at least a few interested people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Somehow, beyond Will's comprehension, they reach the docks without getting caught. Jack pulled him down behind a stack of canoes on the beach, as a squadron of soldiers, no doubt looking for Jack, marched by.

"What's the plan?" Will whispered.

Jack turned to him. "This girl...how far are you willing to go for her?"

"I would die for her!" Will declared passionately.

"Oh, good. No worries then." Turning, Jack pointed to _The Interceptor_.

"We're going to steal that ship?!"

Jack shook her head. "No, no. We are going to _commandeer_. Nautical term, boy. We're going to _commandeer_ that ship."

Shaking her head, Jack neatly tucked herself under a canoe and pulled Will along with her. Once the coast was clear, they began making their way to the ocean.

* * *

"This is either mad or brilliant." Will stated as they trudged along the ocean floor.

Jack gave him an unreadable look. "It's amazing how often those two traits coincide."

They reached _The Dauntless_ , and as they quietly scaled the side, Will turned to her. "Jack, why are we on _The Dauntless_? I thought we were stealing- sorry, _commandeering_ , _The Interceptor_."

"All in due time, William. All in due time."

Scrambling up on deck, Jack drew her new sword. "Everybody stay calm! We're taking over this ship!" she shouted, with great enjoyment.

"Aye, avast!"

Jack looked at him. "Seriously?" she asked. Will shrugged sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes, Jack turned back to the crew of laughing Naval officers. One, presumably the Captain, approached her. "You really intend to do this? You're naught but a wench! You'll need a full crew to even make it out of the bay!"

Jack growled and stuck the tip of her cutlass under his chin. "I'd watch who I call 'wench', love. Someone could easily take offense to such…harsh language" Her eyes took on a steely glint, and she gestured toward the canoe. "Into the tiny boat."

 _The Dauntless_ was soon empty, save her and Will. The crew floundered around in the canoe, trying to get to _The Interceptor._ She began shouting orders for him to raise the foresail and make ready to raise anchor. Suddenly, Will stopped. "This is going to be impossible."

"Improbable." she corrected. "That's why we aren't taking this ship." She pointed to the horizon behind Will. "We're taking _that_ one."

Sailing straight toward them, having obviously seen the distressed crew, was _The Interceptor_.

Jack clapped her hands excitedly. "Come along, dear William, and let me show you what being a pirate is really about!"

* * *

A short time later found _The Interceptor_ pulled up alongside _The Dauntless_. As the crew unloaded onto _The Dauntless_ , Jack and Will quickly swung over onto the deck of _The Interceptor_. Will ran down the side, cutting all the lines tying the two ships. As they sailed away, Jack heard angry shouts coming from behind them. She turned and lifted her hat in salute to the Commodore.

"And many thanks to you, my dear Commodore, for making ready our ship! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

* * *

"Sir! They've disabled the rudder chain!"

Commodore Norrington stood, staring incredulously at the feminine figure that waved at him from _his_ ship.

"She has got to be the best pirate I've ever heard of." One of his Lieutenants stated, clearly impressed.

Norrington scowled. He would find Ms. Jack Sparrow, even if it cost him his life. She would not get away.

* * *

Hours later found Jack back on the open water, the wind in her sails and salt and sea in her face. She breathed deeply, unable to believe her turn of luck. Finding _The Pearl_ , the son of her deceased best friend, and a new ship to boot. For a moment, she felt as though she sat atop the world.

Until the whelp opened his mouth.

"I worked on a ship coming from England as a boy...I came to the Caribbean looking for my father." He said.

"Is that so?" Jack replied, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Yes. My father...William Turner. You knew him."

Oh boy.

Jack remained silent, and the boy grew frustrated. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. At the jail, you only agreed to help me after you heard his name. You knew him, didn't you?"

Jack's grip on the wheel tightened until her knuckles turned white. She did not want to talk about this.

"Yes, I knew him. Bill Turner. Probably one of the few who could make that claim. Most everyone else knew him as 'Bootstrap'. He was my best friend…"

"Bootstrap?"

"He was a good man, and an even better pirate."

At this, Will looked angry. "That's not true. He was not a pirate."

"I don't want to talk about this, Will."

But the boy would not drop it. He seemed determined to stick up for his father's honor, and pick a fight.

"My father was a merchant! He was a respectable man who followed the rules and the laws-"

Jack whirled around. "You think that your father is the only one who lived his life telling folks one thing, and doing another? He had a family to look after, and a yearning for freedom in his soul. Piracy was a solution to both those problems!"

At this, Will's eyes became murderous. "My father did not think of our family as a burden-"

Jack leveled her gaze to meet his. "Sure, because at the end of the day, he could always turn to pirating."

"My father was NOT A PIRATE!" he shouted, whipping his sword out.

Jack looked at him and sighed. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

At this, Will looked positively outraged. "You cheated! You ignored the rules of engagement and beat me unfairly. I would have won."

"Well then, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair now, is it?" Jack sneered.

Quicker than Will could swing, Jack spun the wheel and ducked as the main boom sail swung about, knocking straight into Will. He clung to it, feet dangling over the open ocean. Jack pulled out her own sword and leaned casually to the side.

"Now, as long as you're hanging there, listen carefully. Must, should, do, do not, shall not...those are all just suggestions, love. There are only two absolutes." Jack leveled her sword and gave it an experimental swing, still marveling at the impeccable balance, before pointing it directly at him. "What a man can and cannot do. You'd do well to remember that. Now, for instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and still a good man...or you can't. Now me, I can sail this ship to Tortuga all by me onesie, but I cannot dock without you."

Jack spun the wheel again, and the boom came swinging back over the deck. Will landed with a dull thud. She walked over to where he sat. "Now the question is...can you," Jack offered him a hand. "Or can you not sail under and as a pirate?"

Will looked at her hesitantly, before accepting her hand, just as he had back at the jail. "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned. "Aye, Tortuga."

* * *

Jack didn't remember falling asleep, but once she did, the dreams came.

 _Walking along a soft, sandy beach, the setting sun drenching the water with golden light. Rum and coconuts and open fire. Falling asleep under the stars._

 _Endless nights sailing the dark Mediterranean waters, glowing coasts in the far distance. Fine wine, and even finer music._

 _Fleeing royal fleets, fooling Kings and Queens alike._

 _Roses._

* * *

Jack woke with a start and flinched violently away from the hand shaking her awake. Will was standing over her and he frowned, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." he said.

Jack slowly took a deep breath, trying to calm her pumping heart. She looked up. "Of course, mate. But...did I say anything of...particular interest?"

He looked at her strangely. "You kept mentioning 'Roses' and something about the British Crown?"

Jack flushed, but was relieved. Nothing about her and...well...she didn't want to think about that. Jack jumped up. "Well, I think I've gotten enough sleep for the night. I'll take it from here."

Will gave her another uncomfortably long look before nodding, and curled up on a pile of ropes. He was asleep within minutes, leaving Jack alone with her thoughts.

She took the helm and looked up at the stars. Adjusting her course slightly, Jack looked at the sleeping boy thoughtfully. He was almost young enough to be her son- almost. She wasn't _that_ old.

He reminded her so painfully of Bill.

Sometimes she forgot that he was really gone for good. After news of his death had reached her, Jack had been devastated. That had been a very difficult time in her life, the few years after the mutiny. She didn't like to think of those years. A dark cloud shadowed them and seemed to follow her everywhere. In vain, she had tried to banish the blackness, but even drink had only temporarily distracted her.

Jack sighed. She had learned a hard lesson indeed, but the price was finally going to be repaid.

* * *

If anyone had bothered to ask Elizabeth Swann how her day had been, the answer would be fairly simple- horrible.

She had been plagued by dreams, woken up only to be strangled into a corset, been proposed to, fallen off a cliff, almost drowned, threatened by a rogue female pirate- _I mean really_! She thought. _I thought women were supposed to stick together_!- and had then been chased around her own home before finally being kidnapped in a vaguely roundabout way.

Elizabeth had _not_ had a pleasant day, to say the least.

And now, currently, she stood somewhere aboard the ship _The Black Pearl,_ holding an admittedly beautiful wine red dress that she was supposed to wear to dinner with the Captain- that, or dine naked with the crew.

Elizabeth shuddered and began dressing.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the room, and Captain Barbossa gave her an approving look. "Maid or not, it suits you well."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his compliment. "Dare I inquire as to the fate of the previous owner?"

A shadow passed over the Captain's face, and he sat up stiffly. "No, you may not."

She was intrigued, but looking at the spread of food in front of her, she decided to postpone her questions until after she ate. Elizabeth sat, and dug in vigorously.

"Try the wine, Miss." The Captian offered. Elizabeth accepted the ornate goblet and drank deeply.

"And an apple, next?"

Elizabeth paused and a look of horror spread across her delicate features.

"It's...it's poisoned!"

At this, he laughed. "Now, there be no sense in killin' ya yet, Miss Turner."

 _Oh._ She thought. Well if he wasn't going to kill her, he obviously needed her alive…

Elizabeth had always been a...troublesome girl (not troubled, mind you). She had always stuck her nose into others business and liked knowing things about others, particularly things that nobody else seemed to know…she took pride in that. She could only imagine what her father would say now, seated at the table of a notorious pirate captain, sill sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Carefully wiping her hands on a napkin, Elizabeth looked at the man sitting at the table with her.

"I must express my gratitude, Captain, for this impressive amount of food and drink, and the lovely dress. It really is quite stunning, though it has not been in fashion for quite some time...I must ask, how did you come by such a pretty thing?"

The Captain eyed her, his face unreadable. Elizabeth shoved her fear deep inside and met his gaze evenly. "I mean, such a fearsome, powerful captain such as yourself couldn't have spent all his years at sea alone…"

Barbossa looked at her a moment longer, before chuckling. "Ye've got spunk lass, I'll give ye that. Questioning a Pirate Lord at his own table…Why? What's got ye so interested?"

"I've always held a strong fascination for pirates, ever since I was a young girl. I've read every book I could get my hands on about pirates, and when I was young, I used to help the cooks in the kitchen and listen to the maid's gossip about the going-ons at the docks...pick up rumors and the like." She paused, and watched as Barbossa absently fiddled with a scrap of white lace tied around his wrist. "And while I've read much about Jack Sparrow- who by the way, is a woman!- I've yet to see anything written about you."

At the mention of Jack, Barbossa's face darkened. "I'll not be havin' that name mentioned on me ship, Miss Turner, and you'll do well to remember that."

However, Elizabeth's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ah! So you know Ms. Sparrow? Don't bother denying it, Captain. You didn't even look surprised when I said she was a woman, seeing as the common misconception is that she is a man."

"Yer too clever fer yer own good, Miss Turner," Barbossa said, sighing heavily. "Aye, I knew her...we had...dealings, in the past."

"Knew her?"

"Aye, Jack Sparrow is dead. Been dead fer close to 10 years now."

Elizabeth couldn't conceal the shock on her face. The Captain thought Jack was dead?! Elizabeth had been _threatened_ by her less than a day ago! Wisely, Elizabeth chose not to reveal that information to the Captain, and chose her next words carefully. She didn't know exactly how the Captain felt about Sparrow.

"Did you know her personally?"

"...you could say that." He said at length.

Elizabeth was not to be deterred. "So...how did you get this dress? Was it hers?"

"Ye be askin' too many questions, Miss Tuner."

"So it _was_ her dress?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either."

Barbossa glared at her and Elizabeth smirked triumphantly.

"You'd do well to leave off, Missy."

"But if it was Jack's...how did you come by it? Why is it here, especially if she's dead? Do you know what happened to her?"

At this, Barbossa hesitated. An unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes. "She died alone, abandoned on a deserted island by her crew."

"What! They mutinied against her?"

"Aye, that they did. See, Jack had the bearings to an island of great treasure. Her crew asked fer the bearings, ye know, fer equal parts an' all, and so Jack gave them up. That night, they mutinied against her and left her on an island to die. She hasn't been heard from since."

"Why, that's awful! How do you know all that? What happened to her crew and ship?"

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "That be enough questions from you. Eat up."

Elizabeth frowned. _One more_ she thought.

"Captain...why aren't you eating?"

The Captain grinned wickedly, and Elizabeth regretted asking.

* * *

Less than an hour later found Elizabeth's night significantly worse than it had been before.

She had stabbed the Captain in the chest, only to find that he was some sort of undead _vagrant_ and that he and his entire crew were cursed by Aztec Gold that, of course, only her blood could reverse. They had then proceeded to terrorize her, and now she was locked in the dingy brig below deck.

She curled up as best she could on the cold bench. Something was missing, some piece of the puzzle _._ Jack and Barbossa obviously knew each other. Elizabeth thought about the emotion that she had seen on the Captain's face while they had talked about Jack. Anger and...guilt? She had a suspicion that Captain Barbossa and Captain Jack knew each other _very_ well. She just couldn't figure out _how._

These thoughts continued to swirl around her head as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for your patience with this chapter! Not to worry though, I haven't forgotten about this fic. I am beyond excited with the reviews I've been getting. If you notice any errors or spelling mistakes, just let me know. I look over these very carefully before posting, but I am only human. Anyway, I hoped to show a bit of what Barbossa was thinking with this chapter


	4. Chapter Four

Night had fallen by the time Jack and Will made port in Tortuga. Strolling leisurely down the gangplank, Jack extended her arms and breathed deeply.

"Ah! The lovely stench of Tortuga! What do you think, boy? Isn't it something?"

Will sniffed hesitantly and gagged. "It'll linger," he said with great disgust.

Jack grinned and led the way through the narrow streets. Drunks, whores, and miscreants of every kind wandered about, reveling in the general lack of law. Reaching a somewhat respectable tavern called "The Faithful Bride", Jack lead Will around the back  
to the stables.

There, sleeping soundly among the mud and pigs, was a filthy man clutching a flask.

Jack silently scooped a bucket of water from a nearby trough and gave it to Will. Standing a safe distance from the sleeping man, Jack tossed her bucket.

The man awoke instantly, brandishing a small shiv. "Curse ya fer breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" he sputtered, wiping at the muck.

Jack stared indifferently down while he regained his bearings. Eventually, he looked up. His eyes lit up with recognition as he saw Jack.

"Mothers love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'! It's bad luck."

Jack grinned. "Well, fortunately for you, I know how to counter it. The woman who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, whistle he listens to a proposition by the woman who did the waking."

The man's eyes narrowed as he deciphered what Jack meant.

"Aye," he said. "That'll about do it."

Jack gestured to Will, and he quickly swung his bucket of water, dousing the man once again.

"BLAST I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" he shouted, enraged.

Will shrugged. "That was for the stench."

Jack looked at Will. Maybe the boy was alright, she decided. 

* * *

Tankards in hand, Jack and Gibbs seated themselves in a back corner of the tavern. Will stood a ways away, "keeping watch" as Jack had instructed him to.

"So Jackie," Gibbs said. "How've ya been?"

"I've done well for myself," she said elusively.

Gibbs stared her down. "So you've been doin' ok?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

Gibbs took a sip from his mug, before carefully setting it down on the table, thinking about what he was going to say next. He had seen Jack a sparse handful of times over the last ten years. After the mutiny, he didn't see her for almost three years.  
When she finally appeared, she had been in a state that was unlike any before. She was broken; body, spirit, and soul. She told him everything, everything that had happened to her after the mutiny, on that island- and then she disappeared.

That had been seven years ago.

He looked into her eyes and saw a hard glint. She was angry and bitter; guarded and withdrawn.

"Jack, ya know if you need ta talk about what happened after the island-"

"I said I'm fine Gibbs," Jack cut him off sharply.

"I know but-"

"Leave it be, man. I do not want to talk about it!" she snarled.

Gibbs couldn't help it. He had a soft spot for her and knew she was hurt. Jack sat back and stared moodily at her drink before looking up.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean it."

"I know," he said gently.

"It's just- I just...I don't know."

"It's ok lass. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there."

Jack looked away, uncomfortable, but nodded.

"So," Gibbs said, changing the subject. "What's this proposition ya got for me?"

Jack leaned forward and said seriously, "I'm going after _The Pearl_."

Gibbs choked on his drink.

Coughing, he cleared his throat. "Jack that's a fool's errand! You've heard the tales they tell!"

"Aye, and that's why I know where it's going to be. I know what _he's_ up to. All I need is a crew."

Gibbs shook his head. "It can't be done, Jack."

She grinned wickedly. "Yes, it can, especially if said fool has something that he needs."

Jack gestured to Will, who was leaning against a pole trying to escape the clutches of a drunk whore. "That's the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ son."

Gibbs's eyebrows rose. "Oh, is he now?" He smiled. "I think I feel a change in the wind. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you. I'll find ya a crew, Jackie."

Jack smiled back, satisfied. She raised her tankard, and Gibbs clanked it with his own.

"Take what ya can-"

"-give nothin' back!" 

* * *

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n! All seafaring men, good and respectable before the mast, and worth his salt- and crazy to boot!"

Jack prowled down the line, examining each man carefully. It wouldn't do to have anyone chickening out. That was her job.

Stopping at the last one, Jack felt the pit in her stomach tighten. She hesitantly pushed back the large sun hat to reveal a face she had hoped she wouldn't see for quite some time.

"Ah! Ana Maria, darling! How are yo-"

Jack was cut off with a sharp slap across the face. She winced but pulled herself together.

"Nice to see you too, love."

"You. Stole. My. BOAT!"

Jack winced. Ah, she thought. Yes.

"Borrowed." She voiced. "Borrowed without permission." The woman raised her hand again to slap her, and Jack retreated a step to safety.

"Where is my boat?!"

"Safe...and no longer in my possession."

Ana Maria let out a screech and Jack swore she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"You'll get it back! I'll get it back."

"You'll get a better one." Will interjected.

Jack spread her arms placatingly. "Exactly! A better one."

"That one." Will responded, pointing to The Interceptor.

Yes! Jack thought. What a smart-

"Wait, _what?!_ " She screeched.

But Ana Maria had heard enough. "Aye!" She proclaimed, and the deal was done. 

* * *

Less than a day later found the new crew out at sea, caught in a ferocious storm. Jack stood proudly at the helm, battling the pull of the wind and waves to keep the ship on track. Adrenaline and salt water pumped in her veins, and each spray of the sea  
only increased her pleasure.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs called. "She'll never make it! We need to drop canvas!"

"She can hold a little longer!" Jack shouted over the pounding of rain and wind. She smiled. Soon, it would all be over. She would kill the man who had stolen her life, her ship, and her heart. The end was drawing nigh.

Gibbs squinted up into the rain. "And what's got you in such a fine mood, Ma'am?"

Jack grinned wickedly. "We're catching up." 

* * *

Hours later, in the dead of night, the storm calmed. The sea leveled to a gentle swell with a strong breeze urging _The Interceptor_ onward. The crew retreated below deck to rest, and Jack remained at the helm. The night was clear and cool, and Jack  
shivered in her wet clothes.

"I brought you a jacket, Cap'n." Jack started at Gibbs' voice.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She said gratefully, allowing her first mate to take the helm for a moment. Turning, she gazed up at the sky. She had spent countless nights with him, sailing by the stars. He taught her all the constellations, boasting that one day he  
would kiss her under every star in the sky...

Jack blushed and mentally shook herself. _Those days have passed_ , she thought.

"Jack, you should get some rest."

She turned and faced Gibbs, not meeting his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Fine or not, you still need sleep! A crew cannot have a Cap'n faintin' on deck!" Gibbs's eyes softened. "You need to sleep, Jack."

"I can't," she admitted softly, looking away. "I haven't slept well in a long time. Not even rum can lull me, mate."

Gibbs understood. He himself had seen more than his fair share of gruesome sights, and a man can only take so much. The faces of ghosts long dead still haunted his dreams. Turning to drink helps for a short while, but they are always there, waiting. Jack  
too had her fair share of ghosts.

"They're there, every night. Every night I see them...I feel them touching me. Their blood stains my hands, Gibbs, just as mine stains theirs."

Gibbs stayed silent, cautious of spooking her.

"I killed them all before I escaped…sometimes I wonder if that's the only thing keeping me sane."

"Ya can't blame yourself, Jack."

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her shoulders hunched protectively inward. "It just feels as if I started it all. If I hadn't found that map to that damned gold…"

"Ya didn't know what it would do! How were you to know it twists the mind and warps the heart? How were you to know what it would do to Barbossa?"

"Do not speak that name!"

"Ye can't avoid the past forever Jack. Eventually, ye'll have to face it. He was dear to ya, plain an' simple. The gold took that away. Tis' not yer fault."

"He was never dear to me! What we had was nothing. He meant nothing." She snarled.

Gibbs regarded her for a moment. He wasn't scared of her and her temper; never had been. He'd known Jack for a long time now and knew her moods. She was frightened and hurting. Securing the wheel, he walked over and grasped her shoulders. Her flinch did  
not go unnoticed, but he ignored it and looked her dead in the eye.

"Ye meant a great deal to him Jack, and ye know that. Ye knew it then, and ya know it now. That's why the gold, it affected him so greatly and why he turned on ye. It took his greatest thing: his passion, and turned it against him."

A single tear tracked down Jack's face, and he pulled her into a hug as she broke down and sobbed.

"There there." He said, gently rubbing her back. Gibbs knew Jack was going to kill Barbossa. The curse had a tight hold on Barbossa's mind and heart, but he knew Jack didn't blame him for what had happened to her. She thought that killing him was going  
to take her heartache away, make it all stop...he only hoped that when the time came, Hector would have freed himself from the curse, for Jack's sake and his own. 

* * *

Jack watched as Ana Maria carefully guided the ship through the dangerous waters around Isla de Muerta. As much as she and the younger woman clashed, she trusted the girl with her life. She was one of the few who knew everything; about Hector, the mutiny,  
and after. That was probably one of the reasons Ana had signed onto Jack's ship. They had been friends for a long time, and Ana was going to be there for Jack.

Even if Jack had stolen her boat.

The crew was dead silent, watching over the side of the ship as sharks swam through the bones of sunken ships. A heavy fog hovered threateningly overhead, and Cotton's parrot squawked ominously. Jack felt a chill deep in her bones, and a heavy weight  
in her chest. _He's here_ , she thought. _I can feel it_.

Will watched Jack stand stoically at the helm. He turned to Gibbs. "Why is Jack so keen on _The Pearl_?" He asked.

Gibbs too glanced up, checking where Jack was. He leaned in close to Will. "See, back when Jack was Captain of _The Pearl_ -"

"She was what?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down boy." Glancing up at Jack, he saw she was still preoccupied with the ship. He continued in a low tone. "As I said, Jack was the Captain of _The Pearl_. No one knows quite how she came by it- and wait till you see it, boy.  
It's the most magnificent ship you'll ever see. She loves it somethin' fierce. Anyway, she happened across a map, a map that lead to a great deal of treasure." Gibbs paused and raised his eyebrows seriously. "The Cursed Gold of Cortés."

"Cursed? How?"

"See, the gold was paid to Cotés by the Aztecs to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them...blood money. Because of Cotés's greed, the heathen Aztec Gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse, damning any mortal who took it. No one had ever found it before  
Jack...no one knew exactly what it did. But this gold...even hearing about it awakens the curse. The gold calls to ye, warping the heart and mind...it takes ye before ye even take it. But, Jack and her crew didn't know that, the poor fools."

Will sat back, thinking, and gestured for Gibbs to continue.

"So, Jack gathered her crew and promised them all an equal share. That's just how she is. She wouldn't have done it any other way. So, they're forty days out, and her First Mate approaches her and says that since everything's an equal share, that includes  
the location of the treasure. See, Jack is an honest woman, and that's what got her in trouble. She gave up the bearings, and that night there was a mutiny. Jack gave herself up for the sake of her crew. She wasn't going to make them choose, and didn't  
want the ones loyal to her to be hurt. They marooned her on an island and left her to die."

Gibbs glanced up at Will. "Your father was her best friend. She was worried for his safety."

Will shifted uncomfortably. "How did she escape?"

Gibbs hesitated, looking up at Jack again. She was watching them, and he knew she was listening. He needed to tread carefully. "See, Jack waded out into the ocean and stood there for three days. All sorts of sea creatures gathered around her, and Jack  
grabbed some sea turtles and rope, and made herself a raft."

"Sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"And...where'd she get the rope?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond, and stopped. He had no idea how to answer that. Luckily at that moment, Jack interrupted.

"Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong again, eh boy? You'd do well to mind your own business."

Will looked up. The same hard eyes that greeted him in his shop were once again present. Her hand rested on her pistol. Will remembered her mentioning it….

Jack turned away to go, but Will called her back. "Wait!"

Jack stopped, but didn't turn around. Her hair swayed gently in the breeze, and he could see her shoulders tighten.

"That pistol. It's for your First Mate, isn't it?"

She didn't say anything and simply strode away.

Will turned back to Gibbs. "Who was her First Mate? It obviously wasn't you."

Gibbs fidgeted nervously, before leaning in and whispering, " _Hector Barbossa_." 

* * *

Jack and Will soon found themselves rowing into the mouth of a cave. The floor beneath the water glittered with gold and jewels, and Jack caught Will staring over the side of the boat more than once.

"You know," Jack said, "For having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will frowned as the climbed out of the boat. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

As they wound through the tunnels, Jack and Will reached a high outcrop where they could overlook the main cavern. Piles of silver, gold, silks, and jewels were heaped around the cave. In the center of it all sat a huge stone chest, pushed open to reveal  
the cursed coins. Next to the chest stood Elizabeth...and Barbossa. Jack's breath caught in her throat.

He hadn't changed much, contrary to herself. He still had the same tall, commanding stature and radiated power. It had been so easy to strike up...relations with him. They had been a natural fit, and had responded to each other's needs, strengths, and  
weaknesses with an ease that had felt natural and right.

"Jack we have to go now!" Will whispered urgently.

Barbossa was clearly agitated, and as she watched, he back-handed Elizabeth, knocking her down. Her blood boiled as she turned to Will.

"William, listen very carefully." At the use of his full name, Will looked at her.

"You need to get to Elizabeth, and get out of here. I'll distract Hecto- I mean, Barbossa. He and I have a score to settle...some debts are due and need to be paid."

Will looked at her hesitantly, and gave her his sword. "Be careful Jack…and thank you."

Jack nodded gravely. "When you get to shore, signal the ship. They'll get you and the girl to safety. And tell Gibbs...tell him to keep to The Code."

Will frowned. "The Code?"

Jack hesitated. "Any man who falls behind...stays behind." Will looked horrified, but Jack gave him an easy grin. "Don't worry, mate. I'm not dead yet, and I sure as hell ain't goin' down without a fight. Hector won't kill me."

Will raised his eyebrows and grinned a little. "Hector?"

Jack blushed. "Like I said...we have a score to settle. Now go, you insolent whelp!"

Will shook his head, smiling, and gave her one last look before disappearing into the tunnels.

Jack watched from her vantage point until she saw him creeping along the back wall toward Elizabeth. Together, the young couple snuck off toward the boat.

Jack gripped her two swords tighter, and made her way to the cavern. 

* * *

"You!"

It was Pintel.

Jack turned. "Me!"

"You're supposed ta be dead!"

Jack looked down at herself and frowned. "Am I not? That's odd."

She heard the cocking of a pistol, and looked up, right into the barrel of a gun. She turned but only found more weapons pointed at her. Well, this just wouldn't do. Jack knew she couldn't win. They were immortal and far outnumbered her. She was  
an excellent fighter, but not that excellent. Jack heard heavy footsteps behind her, and stiffened. 

* * *

Barbossa stopped. For the first time in ten years, he could think clearly. The sinister voice that was a constant presence in his head had retreated somewhat, and he felt himself gain control. His mind cleared, his vision sharpened, and he _felt._ Around  
him, the crew shifted uneasily. They could feel it too, but didn't understand why the curse had loosed its hold on them, if even for the moment.

And there she was. Jacklyn Sparrow. It had been ten years since they had last seen one another, and she had changed. Her eyes were hard and steely. Her hair was longer, and she had a new, faint scar running through her right eyebrow and down the side  
of her face. She stood tall and proud, bearing two swords and a hodgepodge of pistols strapped into her belt. His heart leapt as he took in her face and slim figure. The crew murmured restlessly, and reality snapped back into place. "How the blazes  
did you get off that island?" he demanded.

Hector knew Jack had always been a good actor. She had always guarded her thoughts and feelings, even when they had been together. He had been one of the few who truly knew her, so when she leaned casually on her sword and gave him a lazy grin, he knew  
that anger was simmering within.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing." She paused, and the pirates leaned forward in anticipation. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love!"

Hector scowled and turned, the voice creeping back to cloud his thoughts, whispering of blood and slaughter. "Kill her."

Jack was unconcerned. She had all the cards. Time to use 'em.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Hector stopped mid-step. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need." 

* * *

Jack sat stoically as they approached _The Pearl._ It had been ten years since she had last set foot on her ship. As they began climbing up the side, Barbossa leaned down and offered her a hand but she ignored it. Landing lightly on her feet, Jack  
gazed around and frowned. She knew every scratch, nick, and gouge. She knew every story behind each scar. The ship was a part of her, and she a part of it.

"Barbossa, what the bloody hell have you done to my ship? It's gone to pot!"

Hector glanced over at Jack, ignoring the slight pang of hurt at the use of his last name. "You're ship? I think not," he said, striding toward the cabin.

The crew immediately got to work to set sail after The Interceptor. Barbossa and Jack went below deck to discuss the terms of their agreement. Jack seated herself at the table. Barbossa closed the door behind them and walked around to the other side.  
He sat, and they stared at each other. Neither wanted to break the silence. Jack stewed in her anger, growing increasingly frustrated and agitated.

Barbossa, however, was reveling in her very presence. She was here, and for the first time in ten years, his mind was clear. He could taste the wind, smell the salt of the sea, and feel.

He couldn't remember much from before the curse had grabbed ahold of him, couldn't remember Jack. She was just a warm, happy blur of memories just beyond his reach. Hector couldn't focus; all he could think about was what her warm skin would feel like  
beneath his hands, what her hair would smell like splayed across his pillow, what her lips would taste like under his…

Jack stood and moved past him, looking out the large window at the aft of the ship. "I will trade you the name you need for one thing, and one thing only."

"And what be that?"

" _The Pearl._ "

Hector laughed. "So ye expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and yer word it's the one I need, and watch ye sail away in my ship?"

Jack didn't turn. "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you."

"That still leaves the problem of me on some beach with naught but a name and yer word it's the one I need."

Jack whirled angrily and faced him, eyes blazing. "Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting."

She turned once again to watch the frothing wake of the ship. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

Barbossa stood and joined her at the window. Jack gave him a sidelong glance. "Funny ole' world, innit?"

Barbossa scowled. "Ye have no idea what me crew and I have been through, Jack. Ye have no idea what it's like...I feel nothin'. Not the wind, nor salt nor sea...nor the warmth of another," he said, reaching a hand out to gently brush her face. Jack cringed  
away, turning her back to him. "You're not the only one who's walked through the flames of hell and returned scarred, _Captain_."

The door slammed open. "Captain! You're needed at the helm!"  
Hector hesitated, wondering what she meant. He waited for a moment before leaving.

Jack didn't turn as he left the room. 

* * *

Hey guys, I know it's been a while but funny story, FanFiction won't let me upload new documents to turn into chapters? I don't know if it's just my laptop or what, but I finally figured out that I can used Google Docs to access my chapters from my  
phone, and then copy paste them into the mobile app to make new chapters. So I'm back in business! As always, reviews/comments/feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

_I deleted chapter 5 and rewrote it. Sorry, I just didn't like it anymore. I made it way, way longer and tweaked some things. We are almost to the finish of Curse of the Black Pearl! Also I just uploaded this version for about the hundredth time now because my page breaks aren't showing up and it is super annoying. I improvised a little. Please leave me alone it is stressing me out._

Chapter 5

Night had fallen as _The_ _Pearl_ continued to give chase. Jack stood at the bow of the ship with her face turned to the wind. How glorious it was, to be back with her Pearl! The moment of solitude was interrupted as she heard footsteps approach behind her. Jack turned, eyeing Barbossa suspiciously as he approached. He stood quietly beside her, gazing up at the stars. The night was clear and cool and Jack shivered a bit in the breeze. The deck was silent save for the creaking of the lines and the gentle lapping of waves against the hull.

Barbossa suddenly reached an arm out, pointing to the heavens. "Ye see that one there, Jack?" he asked, pointing to a star.

"No." she replied sullenly, unwilling to cooperate.

Barbossa rolled his eyes but moved to step behind her. His breath tickled her neck as he leaned in closer, pointing over her shoulder at a star hanging low above the horizon.

"That one. That is the head of the virgin maiden Virgo. The rest of 'er extends up," his arm moved up, pointing to another star, "and over."

"I know," she said. "You've shown me that one before."

 _I will kiss you under every star in the sky..._

"Oh? Have I? Must've forgotten."

Jack tsked. "Really, Hector, you're getting old."

His hand brushed hers as a cool wind swept across the deck. Jack shivered as she met his gaze. His thumb was brushing small circles along the back of her hand as he took it in his larger one. He moved closer.

"Are ye cold?"

Jack shook her head silently, dizzy from the feelings that were stirring inside her. He leaned closer still.

"Are ye lyin' te me? Because I fer certain know of a way to keep ye warm…" he said, voice dropping low and quiet.

She stiffened and Hector hesitated, inches from her lips.

"Jack?" He implored softly.

Her breath echoed hollowly around her head.

"Jack," came his voice again.

Jack pulled away and the hands and warmth left her. She leaned on the rail, breathing slowly. The black cloud swirled at the edges of her mind until she could no longer see.

 _"You're cold eh? I know something that will warm you up…"_

 _Her scream echoed across the empty waters as the brand burned into her skin._

Jack opened her eyes. Her nails were digging into the wood of the rail. Barbossa was watching her through narrowed eyes. Jack forced her breathing to slow and even, and carefully unclenched her hands.

"Jack," he said. His voice was low again but held a note of warning. "Mind tellin' me what that be about?"

"Wot?" she asked lightly.

"Ye were mutterin' in Creole."

"You really must be losing it, if you think that's what you're hearing-"

"Don't play games with me. I know what I heard, and ye were speakin' the slave tongue."

He watched her carefully. A shadow passed over her face and her eyes darkened. She turned away from him, refusing to say another word.

"Jack-" he said, taking a step closer and reached out.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly. Once again she turned from him and walked away into the night.

* * *

Hector didn't see her the rest of the night, though it didn't take him long to find out where she went.

The wench had locked him out of his own cabin.

He stood, incredulous, outside of the door for several minutes, debating on whether or not he should break it down, before stomping away to scavenge up a spare hammock and sleep below deck with the crew like a common deckhand.

* * *

 _The_ _Interceptor_ was well within sight and seemed to be in a panic, if the tossed goods floating by were any indication. Hector took out his spyglass and was quite startled to find Jack munching on an apple, blocking his view.

"So," she said in between bites of the apple. "I'm having a thought here."

"Aye?"

"What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry on over to _The_ _Interceptor_ , secure your medallion, and be on my merry way?"

Hector smiled devilishly. "What say the next time ye decide to steal me bed, I had better be joinin' ye in it?"

Jack's face flushed in a way he found most pleasant. She sputtered for a moment before he turned dismissively.

"Lock her in the brig."

"Wha- hey! Get your meaty hands off me!" Jack screeched in outrage.

Two crew member grabbed her and dragged her unceremoniously into the belly of the ship. A few feet of water covered the floor of the cell and sloshed around as _The_ _Pearl_ rocked.

All too soon she heard cannon fire just above her head and she ducked as one came rocketing through the wall of her cell. Her ears rang as she bent down and picked up a familiar flask.

Jack grinned. "Bless you, Gibbs," she said as she tipped it back. Nothing came out. She swore violently before pocketing it.

Another blast of cannon fire rocked the ship, and she yelped in outrage. "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP, YOU SENSELESS BILGE RATS!"

The sound of metal creaked behind her, and she turned to see the cell door swing open.

"Oh."

Jack wasted no time in hurrying back to the main deck. Pirates from both ships were swinging from ropes, cursing and fighting. Gunfire boomed around her, and she stayed low as she grabbed a rope and swung back to _The_ _Interceptor_.

"Jack! You're alive!"

Jack ignored Gibbs' exclamation and tossed him the flask. "Bloody empty," she groused.

She quickly swiped a sword from a fallen pirate and joined the fray. She needed to find Will. She needed that medallion. It was the only way she could take down Hector.

Jack stopped, mildly confused. Was she still sure…? Did she really want to kill him? She shook her head. Stay focused. _Think about mushy things later._

Eventually Jack found herself fighting alongside Elizabeth, who looked shocked to see her. Jack pulled her down behind a barrel.

"Where's the medallion?" Elizabeth pressed her lips into a thin line. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, I don't see dear William anywhere either."

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping up to search for him.

Jack sighed. She was getting tired of this nonsense. A screech overhead made her look up. There, swinging through the rigging with the medallion clutched in its tiny hand, was Barbossa's monkey.

Jack quickly followed it back across the gangplank to _The_ _Pearl_. Just as she reached out to grab it, she was stopped by a large, heavy black boot.

"Ah, thank ye, Jack."

Jack stood and hastily brushed herself off. "You're very welcome," she replied stiffly.

"Not you, I named the monkey Jack."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

Barbossa turned back to his crew. "Gents, our hope is restored!"

The crew roared in response. Before long, the crew of _The_ _Interceptor_ was tied up against the mast. Will was still missing as _The_ _Interceptor_ exploded. Well, if he was dead, then at least Barbossa's curse could never be broke. But that also meant Jack could never kill him. Drat.

Elizabeth thrashed free, screaming for Will. She was soon at the mercy of the crew. Jack launched forward snarling but was jerked back as an arm snaked about her waist. Barbossa held her fast even as she struggled to free herself from his grip, her only thought of getting to Elizabeth.

"Stop!"

Everyone froze as Will stood, dripping wet, on the rail of the ship. Jack relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled herself free from Barbossa's arms as Will pointed his gun. Stupid whelp. He knew about the curse.

"Elizabeth goes free!" He demanded, waving the gun about.

Barbossa squinted up at him. "What's in yer head boy? Ye've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"I want Jack and Elizabeth to walk free," he repeated firmly.

Barbossa shook his head incredulously. "Who are you?"

Oh no. Please, please don't do anything stupid.

Will cocked the pistol, and pointed it at himself. "I am the son, and only son, of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. You may not be able to die, but I can."

The crew murmured restlessly. "He's the spittin' image of Bootstrap! He's come back to haunt us!"

Will waved the gun around some more. "On my word, do as I say or I'll pull the trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones Locker!"

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."

"Jack and Elizabeth are to go free."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yes, anything else?"

Jack gestured wildly to herself and the ship. She wanted her bloody ship back!

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa grinned. "Agreed."

* * *

Jack found herself with her hands bound, staring at a very familiar island. Panic bloomed in her chest as she took in the shoreline and single grove of trees.

Elizabeth walked unsteadily down the plank. Jack turned to Will. "This is your fault."

As Elizabeth prepared to jump, Jack turned to Gibbs. "I don't believe I can survive another trip if it's anything like the last one."

Gibbs shook his head. "We'll come fer ya Jack. We'll come back. We will not leave ya."

Jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, the steely glint with the lopsided grin was back. She was Jack bloody Sparrow. She could conquer anything.

Hector heard her whispering to Gibbs, and a shadow of doubt crossed his mind. He didn't really want to do this, but also didn't have a choice. The curse was urging him on, clouding his mind. But he swore, he swore that the minute the curse was broke, he would come for her. He would come back. He would just have to hope that Jack would forgive him.

* * *

Jack stumbled up the beach just behind Elizabeth, sword and pistol clutched tightly between her bound hands. Elizabeth cautiously approached.

"I won't bite, love. Help me with these bindings."

Elizabeth carefully used Jack's sword to cut the ties. Once free, Jack rubbed her wrists before plopping down on the sand. She watched mournfully as her ship, her beautiful beloved ship sailed off and disappeared into the sunset.

"This is the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship, and this is the same island I watched it from."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "We need to find a way off this island. Will needs us!"

Jack snorted. "The whelp will be fine for a few days. For now," she said, hauling herself up and walking over to the trees, "I need me some rum."

Jack carefully measured the steps to the underground hideaway. Upon inspection, it was obvious it hadn't been used in years. Mostly thanks to her, as the rum runners and slave traders that used this island were now dead.

She didn't want to think about that.

Pulling out a bottle for herself and Elizabeth, Jack explained how she had been picked up off the island.

"Back ten some years ago, rum runners and slave traders used this island as a cache and restock. But now thanks to your friend Norrington, it looks like they've long been out of business. We won't be going anywhere for some time, love."

Elizabeth took the bottle Jack offered. "So that's it? We'll just sit around a drink rum?"

Jack was already walking back to the beach. "Welcome to the Caribbean!"

* * *

Together Jack and Elizabeth had gathered supplies to build a roaring fire. The stars filled the sky and waves lapped gently at the shore. If they hadn't been marooned here, Jack would actually be enjoying it.

"So," Elizabeth said, her words slurring a little. "What's your real name?"

Jack trusted Elizabeth, for reasons she couldn't name. She felt a connection to the younger woman. Also, she was very, very drunk, and couldn't seem to keep her tongue still.

"Jacklyn Teague. My father is Edward Teague."

Elizabeth choked on her rum. "What?! I've heard of him! You're his daughter?"

"Aye, that I am. And what about you? What's your story?"

"Elizabeth Swann. Recently captured by bloodthirsty pirates. Daughter of the Governor of Port Royal."

Jack laughed and took another swig. "And what about dearest William? Your betrothed?"

"Hardly. I was proposed to by Commodore Norrington, but was interrupted from answering by falling off a cliff."

"Oh! So there's more than one! And what do we think of the good Commodore Norrington? Besides the part where he wants to see me hang, of course."

"James...well, he's well off, and strong and handsome...but I don't love him," she explained. "Will and I have known each other since we were children. That's how I found the medallion. I thought it was just a pirate medallion. I thought he was a pirate. I love Will and would do anything to save him, but I don't know if I can marry him. My father won't allow it."

"Elizabeth, you've only got one shot at this. Do what you want. You don't get second chances."

Elizabeth looked at Jack curiously. "And what of you? Is it Mrs. Jacklyn Sparrow?"

Jack laughed heartily at that, throwing her head back. Elizabeth thought she was quite pretty, with the flames reflecting off her dark hair and tan skin. She decided if she looked like Jack when she was older, that wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Far from it, now and forever by God! My one and only love is the sea!"

"And what of Captain Barbossa?"

Jack froze with the bottle halfway to her mouth. "How do ye know about him?"

"Well, nothing except for the fact that you just confirmed what I thought to be true."

"Aye? And what be that?"

"You were lovers."

Jack winced. "Aye. But that was a long, long time ago. Things are different now."

"What happened? I can see the way he looks at you."

"Oh? And how be that?"

Elizabeth didn't even hesitate. "Like you're the brightest star in the sky, the greatest wave in the ocean...like you're the prettiest sunset he's ever seen."

"...oh."

Elizabeth nodded soundly. "Oh yes, he really does. That man loves you. I don't know that he knows that he loves you, but he does."

Jack was silent for a moment, before she tipped the bottle back and took a large swig. "It matters not anymore...I'm still going to shoot him."

"No! Jack, you can't!"

Jack started at the outburst, but Elizabeth continued. "You just told me not a moment earlier that you only get one shot! Don't...don't put it in his skull!"

"You wouldn't understand, Lizzy. There are some things that will never be the same again."

"Like what? What could possibly get in the way?"

"I...I'm not pure. I'm...tainted."

Elizabeth snorted. "So? I can count on one hand the number of women who save themselves for marriage."

"No, it's not that, we've already...welI...it's…" Jack struggled with her words. "There have been many things that've happened since I was last with him. Many bad, bad things. But I know, once he knows...he won't want me. He may think he does, but I know better."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "Bad things?"

Jack closed her eyes a took a huge swing from her bottle. "Aye, lass, many bad things. Being a woman of the sea isn't as easy as you may think."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I was picked up off this island by a slave ship."

Elizabeth stayed silent, waiting for Jack to continue.

Jack couldn't seem to stop. For too long she had suffered silently, telling only Gibbs and Ana of what had happened. For too long she had carried this pain with her. Being back on the island was too much. It hurt so badly, she felt as though her chest was going to give out. The black cloud never left her alone and she was _tired_ of it. She wanted to be able to think clearly, to sleep soundly, to have a heart of peace once more.

"It was a week after I was left here. I had no choice. And I had nothing of value to bargain with, so...I bargained myself," she started.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror. "You sold yourself."

"It was my only option. That, or die on this godforsaken spit of land," Jack said as she took another gulp from her bottle and shook her head. "Sometimes I wish I had chosen the island, to stay and starve."

"What happened next?"

"They kept me around on the ship, never sold me off. The Captain was a cruel, cruel man. Men need...entertainment while at sea."

"Jack...Jack, I am so sorry."

"It's alright, lass. It was a long time ago."

"How did you escape?"

Jack hesitated, looking down at her palms. "I...I became pregnant soon after I was brought aboard, mere weeks. It was the Captains' but I couldn't bear the thought of it being raised by that monster. A few slave women helped me give birth. They helped me keep silent while I brought the wee thing into the world. I couldn't speak their tongue but their kindness…it is something I will never forget. We pretended that the child was stillborn and I helped them escape. It was a small shipment, only seven women and five men. There weren't many. They slipped through the night and I sent my child with them...I've no idea what's become of it. I paid dearly for what I did once the Captain found out but it was too late. They were already gone. I carry his marks as a reminder."

Elizabeth felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Jack's face was blank and emotionless.

"How...how long were you on that ship?"

"Too long. Three very, very long years. I..I killed them all. There was a big shipment. A few hundred slaves. The Captain…he grew tired of me occasionally, taking some of the women for himself. One night...he killed one of them. She died alone and afraid and that was it. I was finished with the whole lot and knew it was time. I helped stage a mutiny and kill the slavers. They're all dead and that's the end of it."

Jack took one last gulp of her bottle, draining it. "So you see, it's doesn't matter if Hector still...well, it just doesn't matter. Nothing is going to change what happened. It's easier to kill him. Make it all go away."

Elizabeth looked at her sadly. Jack couldn't see anymore, blinded by the past so she was.

"Killing him won't make the pain go away."

"No, but at least I won't have to see his bloody, scrappy, stupid, _mangy_ _bearded_ -"

Jack continued on for a few moments, throwing in a few choice swear words that Elizabeth took note of for future use. She finally exhausted herself and threw the empty bottle out into the waves before collapsing back onto the sand with a sob. Elizabeth hesitantly approached before kneeling next to her.

"More rum?"

Jack sniffed and lifted her head. "More rum."

* * *

Jack's nose twitched. She smelled...smoke. Her eyes flashed open and she scrambled up, clutching her forehead. There was Elizabeth, tossing the last barrel of rum into a burning pile.

"What are you doing?! You're burning all the food, the shade...the rum!"

Elizabeth whirled around. "That smoke stack is over a thousand feet high. The Royal Navy is our looking for me...there is no chance of them missing it. If we can get rescued…"

"...we can get to Will," Jack finished, impressed.

"Exactly. Besides, I didn't burn all the rum," she said smugly, pulling out a bottle for Jack.

"Elizabeth, you are a pirate angel sent from heaven to escort me right to hell, and I love you," she replied, snatching the bottle.

Elizabeth smiled but it quickly slipped from her face. "Jack, about last night…"

"Leave it lie, love. Though keep in mind, you are only the third person I've told. I trust you, and that is not something I hand out easily anymore."

"Who else know?"

"Gibbs and Anamaria. That be all."

Elizabeth considered it for a moment before nodding seriously. "Thank you, Jack. For placing your trust in me. I will not let you down."

Jack leveled her with an even gaze. "I know."

* * *

"Clap her in irons."

Jack let out a miffed protest as shackles were clamped around her wrists though they didn't stop her from following Norrington across the deck. She listened as Elizabeth argued about going and rescuing Will. Jack waited a few moments before chiming in.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my...professional opinion?"

Norrington turned to her in irritation, but Jack continued before he could interrupt.

" _The_ _Pearl_ was listing near scuppers after the battle. It's highly unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

She stepped closer to the Commodore. "How could you pass that up, love?"

He curled his lip distastefully. "By remembering that I serve others, Ms. Sparrow, not only myself."

"Commodore, please!" Elizabeth pleaded. "Do it for me...as a wedding gift."

The Commodore stopped short. "Elizabeth, are you…?"

"Yes," she breathed, glancing a bit guiltily at Jack. "I am."

Jack gave her a small, sad shake of the head before restoring the bright smile to her face. "I love weddings!" she exclaimed. "Drinks all around!"

Everyone turned to face her. Jack sheepishly held her arms out. "I know, lock her in the brig, right?"

Norrington clenched his jaw and took a moment to compose himself. "Ms. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us a heading to Isla de Muerta. You will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating every meaning of the phrase "silent as the grave". Do I make myself clear?"

Jack blanched. "Inescapably."

* * *

Night had fallen as they reached Isla de Muerta. Jack found herself sitting entirely too close to the Commodore in a longboat with entirely too many naval soldiers for her liking. They rowed in silence until Norrington leaned over a bit and said:

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Rest easy. I lead _Barbossa_ ," she spat the name, "out and you and _The_ _Dauntless_ blast the hell out of them. What's there to be worried about? What do you have to lose?"

Norrington looked her up and down a moment. "Nothing I'd lament to be rid of."

"Now see here, there may be a slight risk for the future Mrs. Commodore if she be out and about on deck…"

Norrington thought for but a moment, and Jack laughed as the boat was ordered about back to _The_ _Dauntless_.

* * *

Jack hummed as she rowed by herself into the caves. That had worked just as she wanted it to.

Once she reached the main cavern, she paused. This was it. The moment was drawing nigh and her chest felt tight with worry. So badly, she wanted to shoot him into oblivion and run him through with her sword, that traitorous first mate, but Elizabeth's words from the island echoed in her head.

 _...brightest star in the sky, the greatest wave in the ocean...like you're the prettiest sunset he's ever seen._

If Elizabeth really meant what she said, if Barbossa really looked at her that way...then maybe, just maybe, she could forgive him.

Jack shook herself. She had to focus.

"Excuse me...pardon me...coming through...hey! Watch the elbows!..."

The cursed pirates sat in stunned silence as Jack made her way through their ranks. As she reached the front she cleared her throat and watched with great satisfaction as Barbossa turned and almost dropped the knife he was holding.

"Impossible," he whispered, staring at her with...she couldn't tell. There was anger, oh yes, and surprise, but also...pride? She felt a vague _stirring_ in the pit of her stomach.

 _Ugh. Ew. Mushy things later._

"No," she replied, snapping back to reality. "Improbable."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked desperately.

Jack turned to face him. "She's safe, just like _I_ promised. She's also set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised, and you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So really, we're all men of our word, save Elizabeth and I, who are in fact women."

"Shut it, Jack," Barbossa spat. "You're next."

He raised the knife once again and the chanting grew to fill the cave. Jack twisted her hands together and muttered, "Your funeral," before turning her eyes to the ceiling. She knew he wouldn't be a able to resist.

"What was that?"

 _Aha!_

"I said, your funeral."

"And why is that?" He sneered.

"Well…" she said slowly, taking a step forward. "Because the HMS _Dauntless_ , pride of the Royal Navy, is waiting for you just offshore."

A murmur went up among the pirates and Jack took that as a sign to continue.

"You've no hope of surviving a battle…" she said, sauntering up to the chest. "That is, if you're mortal."

She stood right in front of Barbossa, between him and Will. Too close.

He looked down at her. "What is it ye be suggesting?"

The gold called to her, so close to it she was. It whispered in her head, whispered of immortality and power. She reached down, taking a scoop of coins. The instant her fingers brushed the metal, everything slowed down around her. Her tongue spoke before her mind could think and her muscles moved before she told them to. In a flash, she understood _everything_ about what had happened with her crew, the mutiny, and most importantly, with Hector.

But the gold...oh it _called_. It told her _no, no mercy. No quarter. Blood. Spill it. He betrayed you and needs to PAY._

Jack grinned. "Simple. Don't kill the whelp yet."

She dropped a few coins back into the chest.

"Wait for the...opportune moment."

Another coin slide into the chest.

"Like, for example, after you've killed all of Norrington's men...every...single...one"

As she spoke, she dropped the last coins into the chest, never breaking eye contact with Barbossa. She knew she had him hooked on her every word, or at least hooked on _something_ , if the way he was watching her lips was any indication. She knew he wouldn't notice the single coin she slipped up her sleeve.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I can't help but wonder, Jack, as to what's changed?"

She shrugged. "The situation."

"That so?"

"Aye. See, after you're done with the Royal Navy, you'll have a bit of a problem... _The_ _Dauntless_. There you'll be with two lovely ships on your hands. What will you do? Of course, you'll take the bigger one, and who's to argue? _The_ _Dauntless_ …a first rate ship-o-the-line, and with it...you can rule the seas."

She paused, glancing up again. He was watched her intently and she felt the...stirring in her stomach again.

"Give _The_ _Pearl_ to me. I'll sail under your command, give you fifteen percent of me plunder. Captain Jack Sparrow and _Commodore_ Barbossa."

Barbossa contemplated it for a long, tense moment.

"Agreed," he said. "Now, gents, take a walk!"

Oh no. This was _definitely_ not part of the plan. Ah, well. If they killed off the Royal Navy, then so be it. She just hoped Elizabeth would be ok.

* * *

"I must admit Jack, ye continue to surprise me."

Jack paused in her treasure scavenging. "Oh?"

"First the boy, then the island, now this…what wind has filled yer sails?"

Jack tsked. "Come now, Hector, you know I've got a mean dishonest streak. And a dishonest man, you can always trust him to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you never know when they will do something incredibly...stupid."

With that, she grabbed a sword from the closest pirate and tossed it to Will. He freed himself easily and Jack swung around just in time to parry an attack from Barbossa. Their swords locked and she gritted her teeth against his strength.

"Yer off the edge of the map, love. Here there be monsters."

Jack laughed bitterly and twisted around, forcing him off balance. "You're greatly mistaken. I've been off the edge for a long while, and seen monsters much worse than you."

He swung at her again and she parries. They continued to exchange blows, she using her speed to her advantage and him his strength.

Finally Jack found an opening and lunged. Her sword went right through him and he staggered back in the moonlight.

"Ye can't beat me Jack," he said simply, before pulling the blade out and turning it on her.

It felt funny, going through her. She expected it to feel cold, she expected to feel pain. She expected to collapse to her knees, gasping for breath. Instead she felt…nothing. Absolutely nothing. The blade was nothing more than a whisper passing through, and pain was a distant memory. Jack stumbled back and watched as her skin rotted away to a skeleton in the light of the moon.

Barbossa stopped as she pulled the sword free of her chest. The both stood, just staring at one another as the battle raged around them. A cloud moved and covered the moon, and they reverted to normal.

"So what now Jack?" He asked, taking a step toward her. His sword hung limply from his side. With his free hand he reached up and brushed her cheek softly. "Will it be two scorned immortal lovers locked in battle until Judgement Day comes a-callin?"

This time, when he leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut she didn't stop his lips from meeting hers.

It was everything she remembered and so much more. The sorrow in it, forgiveness, and a tenderness that she hadn't realized she longed for.

A sword clanged to the ground, and she didn't know whether it was hers or his until both of her hands were clutching at the lapels of his jacket. He dropped his too in favor of wrapping a hand around her waist and tangling one in her hair, clutching her to him like he was a dying man starving for breath-

And there. Right there on the base of her neck, his fingers brushed a large scar, something that only a cat-o-nine tails could make. He stopped, confused, because no, it couldn't be-

His lips left hers and his other hand came to brush her hair aside, to look, to see, to confirm it for himself that it really was...

Jack didn't open her eyes as she brought a hand to his and curled their fingers together, stopping his movements. She pulled their hands forward until he cupped her cheek.

"Jacklyn...Jack what happened to you?"

Her eyes searched his and she struggled to feel his warm breath and lips, struggled to feel the caring hand on her face.

"I have to kill you," the gold whispered, though it came from her lips with her voice.

Jack stepped back and picked up her sword. She shook her head back and forth.

"Never again Hector," and she was proud that her voice didn't waver, though her sword did.

He stooped down and picked up his, and again they clashed.

There was a renewed intensity in the fight, fueled by their kiss. There was longing and anger, sorrow and understanding, forgiveness and betrayal as their blades crossed again and again.

Jack watched Will sprint to the chest and caught sight of Elizabeth fending off a pirate below. Jack took her medallion and sliced her palm, coating it in blood, and tossed it to Will with a shout. Without stopping she drew her pistol and took a moment to steady herself before pulling the trigger.

Barbossa looked down at the hole in his chest and back at her.

"Ten years ye've carries that shot, and now ye waste it?"

"She didn't waste it!"

They look up as blood dripped from Will's hand into the chest.

Jack felt the curse lift, the call for spilt blood sated. A loud _clang_ resonated behind her and she turned in time to see Hector fall.

Jack wasted no time in rushing to his side. His breathing was labored and his skin pale. She doesn't say anything, just simply held him. His eyes searched hers, searched her face. This time she cups his face and it's his fingers that curl through hers.

"Ye be even more beautiful and magnificent than _The_ _Pearl_."

Her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't until he weakly reached up and brushed away her tears did she realize that she was crying.

"I wish would've told me what happened to ye."

She shook her head, tears still spilling. She couldn't and didn't know if she would have ever been able to. He coughed as blood spread across his chest.

"Jack...I love ye."

"...what?"

She couldn't believe it. She needed a moment to process and realize what he had said, but it was a moment that she didn't have. The light in his eyes dimmed and a last breath escaped his lips. His grip loosened and his hand fell to the ground.

Hector Barbossa was dead.

* * *

 _Oops...sorry it's been so long. Life got in the way for a while, but I am back with a renewed love of pirates! Next chapter is already in progress and unless life happens again, it will be out soon. After that, we move to Dead Man's Chest and onward!_

 _RR pretty please :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

YES YES I'M BACK BITCHES AND BETTER THAN EVER. HOLD ONTO YOUR PISTOLS because we have to get through the second movie soon which means no Barbossa sorry guys. I'll try to keep it moving and interesting even though our loves are separated.

And honestly, throwback to July when I lied to you guys and said I was almost done with the next chapter. Oops.

* * *

The walk to the gallows was long, longer than it should have been. As Jack trudged past the other prisoners, some jeered and shouted, some expressed their sympathy.

Some were no longer present in their minds.

Jack didn't hear any of them. It felt like she was in a trance, in mourning, almost.

She mourned for the friendships she had made over the past weeks. She mourned for what had and could've been. She mourned for the life that had been lost and given.

Mostly, she mourned for her _Pearl_.

* * *

She saw the parrot. She saw the bloody parrot.

She was about to die and Cotton's parrot was pooping on an officer of the Royal Navy.

Her life really was strange sometimes.

"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown…"

So this really was it. Jack saw no way out of it- and that was surprisingly unconcerning. She was in a fog. Everything in her life had led up to this moment. She had gone through the farthest circle of hell and back, loved and lost and...possibly loved again? She didn't know.

"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack looked up and saw Elizabeth standing with her father and Norrington at the back of the crowd. She felt so sad that Elizabeth couldn't marry Will.

"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage…"

Speak of the little devil, there he was. He was talking to Elizabeth. Jack was so grateful for his help, even though she had to threaten him into it a bit. She wouldn't have been able to kill Barbossa without him.

Jack paused in her thinking. She went through all that trouble to kill Hector, and now she was to die for it. She was to die for her troubles and would only see him again in the next life.

 _You have got to be absolutely bloody kidding me,_ she thought.

"...hung by the neck, until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Jack stood tall. She would see this through with dignity. But, oh, what was this? She caught sight of Will pushing his way through the crowd, shouting at people to get out of the way.

He was trying to save her. He would be too late.

Jack closed her eyes as the floor gave out beneath her.

A loud _thunk_ made her open here eyes as she felt her toes brush something. It was Will's sword. He had thrown it so it stuck in the wood. The rope was tight around her neck, too tight. It was digging in and she struggled to balance on the thin metal and breathe.

She didn't have to wait long. Will fought his way to her and sliced the rope. Air flooded her lungs, and she wasted no time in grabbing the sword and joining the fray.

But, eventually Jack and Will found themselves cornered at the top of a rampart.

Norrington once again, and with little surprise, looked disgusted.

"I thought we may have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," he said to Will.

"She's a good man!" Will shouted defensivly.

"Excuse me?"

"Woman...she's a good woman! I won't see her hang. If all I've achieved is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner."

"No. It's right here, between you and Jack."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "As is mine."

Norrington and the Governor looked completely aghast.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" the Commodore asked. You could hear the heartbreak in his voice and see it in his eyes.

Elizabeth looked at Will, and then at Jack. "It is."

Jack couldn't have been more proud of her than she was in that moment, though she felt bad for Norrington. He wasn't _all_ bad. But, she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now was her chance and by God, she was going to take it. Delay seeing Hector a little bit longer, if she could.

"Well, now! I'm feeling rather good about all this. I feel we've arrived at a rather special place, eh? Norrington, love, I want you to know I'm rooting for you. Truly," she said, getting into his space again. This time though, he didn't curl his lip at her in disgust.

Huh.

She turned. "Elizabeth, thank you. And Will…" Oh, what to say?

"...nice hat."

Perfect.

Jack began to back up to the edge. "Friends! You shall all remember this as the day that you _almost caught_ , Captain, Jack Spar-"

She was cut off as her legs collided with the lower wall, and she lost her balance.

"Bloody he-"

She hit the water with a hard _splat_. When she resurfaced, she looked up and saw their faces peeking over at her. That had _not_ gone as she had planned.

Jack saw one of the figures point out at the bay, and she turned to see her beloved _Pearl_ sweeping around the inlet. Jack couldn't help but smile as she swam to her lovely ship.

She had a date with the horizon.

* * *

And that's the end of COTBP! WE DONE DID IT (finally). I'm ready to low-key breeze through DMC because boy, do I have some big plans for AWE. Y'all are gonna lose your goddamn minds. I'm so excited. Sorry this is a little short and poorly written. Boost my confidence in the comments please! Let me know your hopes, fears, dreams, what you want to see out of this! Feed the hungry duck pls.


End file.
